Chapter 656
Chapter 656 is called "Adventure on the Burning Island". Cover Page From the Decks of the World Vol. 38 - "Water 7 - The Second Sea Train is finally complete". Short Summary Luffy and Zoro battle the dragon, and finds out it can talk. It takes off, but Luffy takes it down by making it bite its own wing and Zoro finishes it by cutting its head off. Back at the Thousand Sunny, Franky, Chopper, Nami and Sanji are captured by some unkown figures, leaving Brook. After defeating the dragon, the group finds a pair of legs that doesn't have the top part of the body and the chapter ends with the legs running away. Long Summary The chapter begins with Luffy, Zoro, Robin and Usopp facing the dragon. Luffy excalims that the dragon just talked, but Usopp says he's hearing things, while running away. As they remain intrigued about the dragon, it signals a fire breath, which they all norrowly evade. Usopp trembles with fear while Luffy and Zoro get excited about facing the dragon. Luffy uses Jet Pistol, which doesn't seem to effect the dragon much, and Luffy realises it's really hard. The dragon then slams Luffy down with its tail, with quite a lot of force. Zoro then charges toward the dragon, but gets distracted when the dragon talks again and it stretches its head out to bite, which Zoro norrowly evades. Zoro then uses a technique called 'Ultra-Hunt' which shakes the dragon up a bit, but the dragon recovers quicklu and tries to bite Zoro again, which he blocks but proclaims that the dragon is very durable and strong. An enraged Luffy then breaks out of the rubble and kicks the dragon, taking it by surprise and hurting it. Zoro tells Luffy that he heard it speak, while Robin and Usopp also witnessed it speaking. The dragon then takes off and uses another fire breath attack, while asking if they are allies of 'that' Shichibukai. The Strawhats take cover under some rocks and walls, Usopp gets scared even more while Robin questions if it has a grudge against the Shichibukai. Luffy and Zoro are found making a 'plan', with Luffy jumping up to knock the dragon down. When he grabs hold of it, he realises it's hot and the dragon tries to knock him off with another fire breath. Luffy stumbles and rolls around on the dragon's body, while exclaiming that it's hot, and finds a pair of legs sticking out of the dragon. The dragon then tries to bite Luffy, but accidently bites it's wing, making it yelp in pain and fall. Zoro then starts to charge forward and yells at Usopp, who uses Trampoline Pop Green, and jumps up (Zoro) using a technique called Iai Shi ShiShi SonSon, and cuts the dragon's head off. While the 3 fall down (Luffy, Zoro and the dragon), Luffy starts laughing and says that the dragon looks yummy. Zoro then jokes that they could have a barbeque with the flames of the island. Back at the Thousand Sunny, Sanji finishes making a meal for Nami and calls for her, but finds out everybody is asleep with some gas floating around. Sanji, realising that it's not fog, tries to contact Luffy by reaching for the Den-Den Mushi, but is put to sleep himself for breathing too much of the gas. A group of perculiar individuals emerge with some wierd costumes and captures them, except for Brook. They mention a 'Master' that they're taking their captives to. Back at the dragon, the group is trying to pull a person out of the dragon's head. Successfully pulling the 'person' out, they find out it is only a pair of legs, and think they have killed him. The legs are revealed to be alive, making the whole group gawk at it. Robin mentions that here was no trace of an upperbody while Usopp states that he is quite tall. While the crew remained baffled, the legs start to attack them but promptly runs away. The chapter ends with Luffy calling to it to join his crew, making Usopp tell him to stop it. Quick References Chapter Notes *Paulie, Tilestone, and Peeply Lulu are shown for the first time since the timeskip. *A second Sea Train is built called Puffing Ice. *Roronoa Zoro is the first known person since Ryuma to kill a dragon, an act which made the latter a legend. **Both of them also killed the dragon the same way, by cutting its head off. *Zoro uses two developed techinques named "Three-Sword Style: Ultra Hunt" and "One-Sword Style Iai: Shi Shishi Sonson". *The remaining Straw Hats left on the Thousand Sunny have been abducted, except for Brook. *Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Robin encounter an upper bodiless man, who is after a Shichibukai. Characters Arc Navigation de:Punk Hazard (Kapitel)